A True Love's Jewel
by i heart kellan
Summary: Zan, Ava, Max, and Rath are from Antar. They are on a completely different planet. Zan and Ava are newlyweds. What happens when Max meets Liz and Rath meets Isabel?
1. It's where the heart lies

Arranged marriage is something that happens on the planet, Antar, especially with royalty families. Zan's Max's older brother and Zan is married to Ava. Max is supposed to marry Tess but he cannot stand her worth a passion. When the unexpected happens by Zan and Ava dragging Rath and Max to Earth, which was Max's idea, things turn for the good. Rath and Max meet Isabel Parker and Isabel Evans. Can these two guys get what they've always wanted – a chance at true love?

Author's Note: I know, I know! I already have another Roswell story called Heart of Gold but I've wanted to write another Roswell story, especially since I won't get on writer's block if I keep writing in the same story over and over. With Michelle17's help since she gave me a few ideas, this is my new story. I don't ask for feedback but it would be nice. Anyways, enjoy!

It's where the heart lies.

It had been quite some time for since Ava, Zan, Max, and Rath had been back to Antar. It was a different atmosphere for any one of them, especially the beach and the weather climate changes, as well. The weather was one thing that they all loved, especially for Ava and Zan. They were still newlyweds and they were still getting to know one another.

Zan was falling for his queen more and more. It was the reason why they were here on this planet because he wanted Max to get the easier way. In Zan's eyes, it was challenging, but Max said he would find the girl that he would want to marry. He then thought of this movie he saw a few nights ago and it was reminding him of it. Coming to America was a classic – well, that's the video clerk had told him when Ava and him walked into the video store.

Max was Zan's little brother by two minutes. After all, they were twins, and the only different was the hair lengths and the tattoos.

There was this man named Nasedo that had helped them get a place since none of them had ever worked on this planet. Then, Nasedo was gone from their lives. They had been in Roswell, New Mexico for about a week when Max saw the diner and that's when he saw her.

"Whoa," Max breathed, as he clutched onto Zan's arm, and a huge grin spread across his face. "She's so – perfect, so beautiful."

Zan, Ava, and Rath's eyes traveled to where Max was looking but all they saw was the diner.

"Max, who the hell are you talking about?" Rath asked his friend, as he turned to look over at him, and he flashed him a grin. "Where's the girl that has you smiling so stupidly?"

Then, she walked out the diner to clean up the tables, wearing just a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. There was a definite heat wave going on, especially when Max's eyes roamed over to the sweat starting to coat along her calves and that lovely neck.

"Uh… wow, are you sure, man?" Rath asked with a grin, as he saw the look on Max's face, and he shook his head.

"Oh yeah, that's the one," Zan said with a smirk, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, placing a kiss on her forehead, a smile in his brother's direction. "Well, you're the one that wants to actually experience a love. You better not let her get away, man."

"What do I say?" Zan frowned, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, you could say hello to my best friend."

Max turned around, as he looked at a girl with dirty blond hair with a guy with shaggy-length hair. Who the hell were these two interrupting him?

"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't seem to mind her own damn business," the guy growled, as he looked away from them, and then to his girlfriend. "Maria, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Well, he was gawking at my best friend like some perv, Michael! What the hell do you expect me to do?" Maria asked, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she shook her head right before her eyes landed on Rath, her eyes widening. "Whoa…!"

"Maria, what the –"

"All right, um, maybe we should go inside," Maria said, as she then led them to where Liz was, and she smiled, hugging her. "Lizzie, can we come inside? It's so hot out here."

Liz rolled her eyes, as she draped her arm around Maria's shoulders, and she sighed. "It's really hot. I feel like I'm in some sauna right now."

Max couldn't help it but to look her up and down, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip, and he shook his head. He felt like he was in high school, having his first crush. Then again, she was the first human that he had met that he was definitely attracted to.

"Liz, give me some chocolate cake. I need my fix!" Michael called out after her with a laugh, as he saw the look she gave him, and he grinned.

"If you want some chocolate cake, you better go in the back and make some. I'm not your woman – sorry Maria, that's going to make you a cake. All we've got is a red velvet cake, so eat it, and there's plenty of Tabasco Sauce out there," Liz said, as she then turned around, and she looked over to them. "Are you guys new in town?"

Zan saw the look on his brother's face and he nodded his head. "Yeah, we've been in the states for a few months, but we just entered Roswell about a week ago."

"Liz, look how much Michael and that guy look alike," Maria said in awe, as she looked at them, and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry… what are your names?"

"Well, this is Rath. This is my wife, Ava. My name is Zan and this is my twin brother, Max. We're actually a long ways home," Zan said softly, as he looked over at Liz and Maria where his attention flew to Michael. "Where are you from?"

"Well…"

As Michael told them the story about how his friend, Isabel and him arrived in the crash in the 1940's, Liz walked to the back with Maria where they found some plates and utensils.

"Wow. We're actually from the planet Antar," Rath said in complete amazement, as he watched Liz bring the cake to the table, and he smiled. "Thank you."

Maria smiled. "Michael, you should inherit Rath's personality. He's quite nice, and well –"

"Maria, I swear I'll –"

"You'll what, Michael? Go home and watch your cop show?"

"Are they always like this?" Zan asked Liz, as she cut the four of them a slice of cake, placing a slice on each of their plates. "I mean, wow…"

"Oh yeah, this isn't nothing. You should see it when they are at each other's throats. If they weren't like this, it'd be some weird shit," Liz said with a laugh, as she then walked behind the counter, and she grabbed four glasses of milk, placing them in front of them.

"Do they break up?"

"All the time. I have to deal with Maria coming back to me for advice and he'll be at my window looking for Maria. It never gets tiring. It's kind of cute," Liz said, as she then walked to the front of the door, and she turned the sign around, saying that the CrashDown was closed.

"Maria, what the hell? That's just-"

"What? I didn't do anything, Michael. I just said he was cute and-"

Liz shook her head. "Really, you guys? You are fighting again? Can you just can it for once? We've got company and you're just going to scare them away."

"Actually-"

"No Rath," Ava said with a shake of her head, as she took a bite of her cake, and she moaned. "Wow, this is really good. What is it?"

"Red velvet, you've never ever had that before?" Maria asked in shock, as she looked over at her, and she ran a hand through her hair before she took a bite from the cake.

"Maria, they're from Antar. What the hell-"

"Can it, Michael," Liz said, glaring at him, and she shook her head. "One more starting argument and you're out of here for the night."

Michael sighed, as he pulled Maria into his lap, and he chuckled against her neck. "You got lucky, De Luca."

"Yeah, okay, Spaceboy," Maria said with a laugh, as she grasped his hand, and she smiled over at him, placing his hand on her stomach.

"So, you work here?" Max asked with interest, his eyes looking over to her, feeling all eyes on him.

"Yeah and live here too. I live upstairs with my parents."

"Hm… that's interesting," Max said with a nod, as he looked at the girl, and he raked his fingers through his short hair.

Max really wanted to get to know this girl, whose name was Liz, but it was kind of hard when everyone was watching him like this. He was new in town. Maybe he could ask her for some help or maybe a tour? What about the possibility of working here? They did need jobs since Nasedo said he would only help them for six months.

Then, a girl with short, brown hair came through, and her eyes glanced over to the people in the booth.

"Hey Liz."

"Oh, hey Isabel!" Liz said with a smile. "Guess what? They're from Antar."

"She looks like…"

"Vilandra," Rath breathed in, as he took a look at the brunette, and he was so thankful that Ava made him shave before he walked out the house. "She's the spitting image of her… but…"

"Oh no, not you too!" Maria said, realizing that Rath was totally into Rath, and she shook her head. "What's with it with you Antarians, anyways?"

"Hm… Antarians… I like it," Zan said with a laugh.

"Who's Vilandra, anyways?" Liz asked with wonderment in her eyes. "Michael and Isabel don't really tell us much about their lives."

"Well, we don't really remember much," Michael said, as he watched Isabel cut herself a slice of cake, and she plopped down in a chair that she pulled up to the booth.

"Um… she was my wife but she sold us out. Vilandra was full of evil and rage. She went against Max and Zan to be with this other man named Kivar. Basically, he used Vilandra to get back at us, but we had an army that was so strong," Rath began, as he shook his head, and he ran a hand through his hair. "But she had to pay for her lies."

"We had to kill her."

"Oh geez… you guys have one crazy home," Liz said, shaking her head, as she wiped down the counters, and she shook her head. "It's good that you guys are here. Michael and Isabel can get the answers that they need."

"Well, since it's getting late and Liz is cleaning up, we all should do something. Have you guys ever been ice skating before?" Maria asked them, as she stood up from Michael's lap, and she smiled over at them.

"Well, Zan and Ava have, but Max and I haven't," Rath said, as he let his eyes glance over to Isabel, not being able to help himself. "You should come…"

Isabel smiled over at him. "You wish."


	2. You blow my heart away

Arranged marriage is something that happens on the planet, Antar, especially with royalty families. Zan's Max's older brother and Zan is married to Ava. Max is supposed to marry Tess but he cannot stand her worth a passion. When the unexpected happens by Zan and Ava dragging Rath and Max to Earth, which was Max's idea, things turn for the good. Rath and Max meet Isabel Parker and Isabel Evans. Can these two guys get what they've always wanted – a chance at true love?

Author's Note: Ugh, I know that it's been a while since I have updated this story, and I apologize for that. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter to begin with. Remember, if anyone has any ideas, leave me some feedback or a private message with it. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback if you read this update, please.

You blow my heart away.

It was impossible for him to take his eyes off of her. In Max's eyes, Liz was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. They were at the outdoor skating rink and Max watched Liz skate beautifully along with the white, crystal ice. All he wanted was to have what Zan and Ava had because they seemed so happy. Hell, even with Maria pregnant, Michael and Maria seemed so happy.

Max was very hesitant about getting on the ice. Earth was so very different than his home planet but he loved it more and more. He just couldn't help it. The food was definitely better here than Antar. Hell, he could still taste that red velvet cake on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey Max," Liz smiled, as she skated right up to Max, who was still sitting at the bench behind the ice, and she extended her hand to him. "You can't sit here all day."

"I don't know. I mean, this is new, and I've already seen Rath take Isabel down like three times already," Max said with a chuckle, as he looked over at her, and he stood up very slowly. "I've never done this before."

Liz laughed softly. "Well, there's always a reason to try new things. I love skating. It makes me forget all the bad things in my life and your brother, Zan, sent me here. He wants you to have fun, and to be honest, I want you to have fun here."

"Well, if you don't mind me taking you down with me, I guess I could," Max said, as he placed his hand in hers, feeling the coldness of her hand in his from her being on the ice. "How long have you been doing this?"

"You'll be fine. I've been skating since I was about six or seven," Liz smiled, as they stepped onto the ice, and she turned to him with a smile. "It's so good you guys came from Antar. Isabel and Michael have been feeling lost for years… but they won't tell any of us that."

"How did you guys find out about them?" Max asked, skating very slowly across the ice, and he looked from the ice to her beautiful face.

"Well, it was Maria. We were all in the sixth grade, and when Michael kissed her, she saw images. Because of that, she knew he was different," Liz said with a little laugh, as she looked over at Max, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Michael hasn't had the easiest life to be truthful. His foster parent is a huge jerk, but anyways… Michael saw the images too. He could never control his powers and they just slipped. She wasn't even supposed to tell anyone."

"I am guessing she told you?" Max chuckled, as he watched Liz nod her head, and he smiled. "Well, I don't blame her for telling you. You don't seem that type of person of telling anyone."

"I never did tell anyone. Michael and Isabel weren't the happiest at first that we knew, but when they realized they had people to turn to in case anything bad happened, they warmed up to the idea," Liz said with a nod, as she looked over the ice rink where Michael had his arms around her waist. "She's about five months pregnant if you were curious."

"Is the baby human or alien?"

"Well, it's human, but we think that it has alien traits like Michael's powers," Liz stated, as she looked over at him, and then turned to look over at Zan and Ava. "How long have your brother and sister-in-law been together?"

"Too long," Max said with a laugh. "They've been together for seven years but they've been married for a few weeks, actually. After their honeymoon, we all left on a ship to Earth…"

Max couldn't tell her why they came to Earth because that might freak her out and he really liked her. Although, lying to this girl just seemed wrong to begin with. God, he just didn't know.

"Why did you leave Antar?"

"_Crap_,_"_ Max thought to himself, as he then looked at her with a smile. "Are you sure you want to know? I don't want you to think of anything bad about us… or me."

"Come on… tell me," Liz said, as she looked at him with a grin, and she watched him stop moving on the ice. "What's got you so worried?"

Max sighed. She was definitely a stubborn girl and he only liked her more and more. Oh boy.

"Well, the girls on my planet aren't usually what I am looking for. They see Zan or myself with money…"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My brother and I are royalty, Liz. Zan is the king, and if anything happened to him, I would take the throne. So, like I said, the girls on Antar are pretty much gold diggers. My brother has wanted Rath and myself to find a nice girl because he wants us to be just as happy as he is with Ava."

"Oh! That's really sweet, Max. Your brother really cares about you," Liz said with a smile, as she looked over at him with a grin on her face, and she raked a hand through her hair.

Max chuckled, surprised that she didn't lash out at him, and he nodded. "He meddles too much in my life but he does care. I blame Ava."

"I like her. She seems nice… way better than most girls around here."

**. . . . .**

Zan looked away from his brother and Liz to his wife, grinning over at her. Being on this planet was different but it was a good thing. He didn't feel the stress of running a planet like he was used to doing every, single day. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he even wanted to go back to Antar. This group of people seemed nice and two of them were from his planet.

"He told her."

Zan looked at Ava with a raised an eyebrow. "Who told her what, Ava?"

Ava laughed. "I sometimes worry about you, Zan, but Max told Liz why we're here. I don't think she has any clue that he's even interested in her."

"Girls are slow, Ava."

"Excuse me?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips, and she shook her head. "Do you think that I am slow?"

Zan quickly shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "If I thought you were slow, I wouldn't be with you. You are the smartest woman I know and you're an animal in bed."

Ava blushed to his words, as she shook her head, and she grinned. "You are already thinking about sex."

"I'm a newlywed. What do you expect from me?"

Ava laughed, as she grabbed his hand, and she smiled over at him. "Do you think that any of them will notice if we disappear, Zan?"

"I don't know but does it look like I care? I want to make my beautiful wife feel so good," Zan said with a twinkle of his eyes, grinning over at her, and he grabbed her hands in his, kissing her palms gently.

**. . . . .**

Maria couldn't wipe the smile from her face when Michael touched her belly again. It was her weakness. Each and every time Michael placed his hand on her swollen belly where their child rested, her anger from him would disappear where a full-fledged smile would appear across her face.

"I can't wait until he or she is here," Michael breathed against her lips, as he stroked across her bottom lip, and he flashed her a small smile, his eyes looking over to her face.

"I never ever thought you would ever want a child, Michael, but after being with you for years, I know that without a doubt that you're going to be a wonderful father," Maria beamed, as she grabbed his hand, and she felt little movements of her child.

As Maria skated forward and Michael skated backwards, it was evident that these two were madly in love with each other. Even when girls flirted with Michael, Maria knew without a doubt that Michael wouldn't leave her, especially with her pregnant. She also knew that their love was too strong for any girl to come in between the two of them.

**. . . . .**

Rath shook his head, as he skated a few feet behind Isabel, while she skated with her two friends. He had been trying to talk to her all day, but with her friends there, it was merely impossible to talk to the brunette. Rath couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wasn't sure if it was because she looked just like Vilandra or what. All he knew was he didn't want her to push him away.

"Isabel, you can't," Missy, one of Isabel's friend's, said with a shake of her head. "He may be new in town but he could be some serial killer or something…"

Isabel laughed, as she looked at Missy and Ashley, and she shook her head. "You two are crazy. He is not some serial killer, and besides, I can take care of myself."

"Why? I mean… why do you even want to give him a chance. You're Isabel Evans…"

"Yeah… what does that mean? He's new in town and he seems nice," Isabel said, turning her head, looking over at Rath, feeling her heart do little flips. "And he's really adorable."

"Oh geez, he's not that cute," Missy grumbled.

"Actually… Missy, he's pretty cute," Ashley said with a giggle, nudging Isabel in the side, and she looked at Isabel. "I think that you should talk to him. You never know what could happen."

Before Missy had a chance, Isabel was skating over to Rath, who couldn't hide the smile from his face when Isabel was skating in his direction.


	3. And it's your choice of jewels

Arranged marriage is something that happens on the planet, Antar, especially with royalty families. Zan's Max's older brother and Zan is married to Ava. Max is suppose to marry Tess but he cannot stand her worth a passion. When the unexpected happens by Zan and Ava dragging Rath and Max to Earth, things turn for the good. Rath and Max meet Liz Parker and Isabel Evans. Can these two guys get what they've always wanted – a chance at true love?

Author's Note: Oh man, I cannot even fathom how sorry I feel about not updating on time. I've been job searching and still nothing. I am always looking for ideas for this story. The chapters might be a little slow just because I've got four other stories; Twilight and Roswell stories to be exact. Anyways, I hope to get some reviewers. It gives me the confidence that you guys enjoy my story. Enjoy chapter three!

And it's your choice of jewels.

Missy and Ashley just didn't know any better. Isabel shook her head when she thought about her two friends that she had known in high school. There would be times when she sometimes didn't even know why she was friends with her. After the silly comments they said about Rath where she talked to him for a few, she realized that he seemed like a really nice guy. It surprised her because she just didn't date anyone.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Isabel looked over to Liz with a shake of her head. "Who are you talking about, Liz? You're the one that's been hanging with Max."

Liz laughed, as she looked over at Isabel when she took a seat at the counter, grinning from ear to ear. "Have I really been hanging that much with him? I honestly have not been noticing."

Isabel rolled her eyes, as she opened up the menu, a laugh leaving her lips. "Please… you two are the talk of the town. You do know that he's from Antar, right?"

Liz rolled her eyes, as she placed a glass of orange juice in front of Isabel, and she sighed.

"Liz, I am not trying to be a bitch, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. He might have to go back home sooner than you think. His brother is king and from what Rath told me… he's got a girl waiting there."

Liz shook her head. "No… Rath and Max said that the girl was crazy. I can truly understand why Zan brought Rath and Max here to Earth to find a girl for them…"

"I'm sorry, Liz. Missy and Ashley have been getting on my nerves…"

"I don't even know why you're friends with those two fakes," Michael said with a roll of his eyes, plopping down next to her, while Maria sat down next to him. "They're so annoying… and well –"

"Michael, don't finish that sentence. So, what do you three want to eat this morning?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling out her notebook, and she smiled at them.

**. . . . .**

"You've got it bad, Rath!" Zan laughed, as he propped his feet up on the ottoman, and he shook his head. "Does she even know how you feel?"

Rath rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Zan could be annoying, and he made sure to tell him whenever he got the chance to do so. Zan was just alone as he was. Rath knew that Isabel didn't want to get involve with him because she was afraid that he would have to leave to go back to Antar. Maybe he could even convince her to go with him? After all, Zan wouldn't mind. After all, it had been both Ava and Zan's decision to come to this interesting planet.

"Shut up, man. Her friends, Missy and Ashley, have been telling her that I am just going to wind up hurting her," Rath said with a shake of his head, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he frowned. "It's not because she looks like Vilandra, Honestly, she looks pretty hot with short and brown hair, man. It's a change and I won't have to worry about killing Vilandra myself when I see Isabel."

"Those girls have no class, man. All you need to do is ignore them," Max said with a shrug of his shoulders, as he looked out the window, and he sighed. "How about we go to the diner? I want to see Liz. Besides, it looks like at this rate that Zan and Ava will be out for a few hours…"

"Yeah, from what they did last night –"

"Man, I don't need to hear about their sex life," Max said with a groan of disgust leaving his mouth, as he stood up, and he grabbed the keys from the table. "C'mon."

**. . . . .**

Ava smiled, as she heard the door shut, and she slid her hand across his bare chest, licking her lips when she watched Zan's eyes flutter open. She couldn't hide the smile from her face where she watched Zan maneuver his body where he was on top of her. The only thing closing their barrier were the boxers that he was wearing that she was tugging at.

"And tell me again… why do you wear boxers to bed? Why can't you just come to bed naked?" Ava asked with a frown on her face, as she bit down on her lower lip, and she slid her hands over his back. "You shouldn't wear any clothes to bed like me…"

Zan chuckled, as he placed a kiss on her forehead, and he pinned her arms above her head. "I wear boxers to bed just in case Max and Rath barge in here. Do you remember the first night we moved in?"

Ava's cheeks flushed out in embarrassment, as she sighed, and she nodded her head. "Of course I remember. We were making love when Rath walked in on us…"

"I am still going to get him for that," Zan said with a shake of his head, letting his lips travel over the side of her neck, and he pulled back to look at her. "You know… since Rath and my brother are gone probably for a few hours, we could do many things."

Ava grinned, as she looked over at her husband, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, we could, but there is only one activity that I really want to do."

"What would this idea of yours entitle the two of us doing, gorgeous?"

Ava grinned at Zan, as she leaned in, and she fused her lips against Zan's. She broke the kiss and she reached in between his legs. "I want us to make love for hours, baby. Please? Even though our honeymoon is over, I think of it as only beginning."

**. . . . .**

"Hey… Lizzie, Isabel, your men are here!" Maria exclaimed, as she walked into the back of the Crash Down, and she giggled, placing her hand on her belly.

"I have no man," Isabel said with a shake of her head, as she looked through the window of the door where she watched Max and Rath sit down. "They sure do clean up nice, though."

"What do they want?" Liz frowned, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she turned around, facing Maria with a raised eyebrow. "Did you call them to come here, Maria?"

Maria laughed, as she held up her hands, and she smiled. "As much as I wish I could take the credit, this time I am innocent. They actually want to see you ladies. Well, I know Rath wants to see you, Isabel."

"Max didn't want to see me?" Liz frowned, as she looked over to the table they were sitting at, and she bit her lip.

"That's the thing… he didn't say. Rath is just an eager guy this morning," Maria said with a shrug. "Max seemed kind of shy. Then again, he barely knows me…"

"He's been like that with me too," Liz said with a shrug, as she looked over to Isabel, and she grabbed her arm. "So, what do you say? Should we join them for breakfast?"

"Don't you have to work or something?"

"No, I was just covering up for Alexis until she came in since she was running late," Liz smirked, as she set the apron to the side, along with the alien headgear back into her locker. "So, what do you say? Should we join these two for a quick breakfast?"

"I don't know. I just ate."

"You could just get some orange juice. Besides, they did come a long ways to come and see the two of us…"

Isabel sighed. "Fine, fine… if that will shut you up."


End file.
